


Dancing Queens

by Ruis



Category: Chess (Board Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: The queens, dancing on the board. Ink and watercolor on paper.





	Dancing Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeinessos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/gifts).


End file.
